injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erron Black (Multiverse saga)
Erron Black is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Erron Black is a character from the Video games, Mortal Kombat. History Erron Black is seen leading Kotal Kahn's convoy through Outworld with Ermac. When Mileena's army ambushed the convoy, Erron is seen fighting the Tarkatans with his fellow teammates. After Kotal Kahn incapacitates Rain, Erron is sent to finish him. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Mileena throws her sai into his hand, knocking his revolver out, Rain then quickly retreats as Mileena fights Kotal Kahn. When Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin arrive to Outworld seeking Kotal Kahn to confirm what Li Mei reported to Earthrealm; Mileena decimating entire villages with Shinnok's Amulet. However Erron Black and other warriors stop the four, when Cassie tries to show him Raiden's Blessing, Erron doesn't believe them saying that he could get a fake one in the marketplace. Just before Erron orders their death, Jin convinces Erron that he'd get punished if they are who they say they are, and could possibly get paid more if he does bring the four to Kotal. Erron agrees and starts to bring them to him. However the group pass a preparing public execution of a thief, Jin gets upset at the overkill of the punishment and knocks Erron away as he goes and frees the thief. Erron catches up with him and begins Kombat with him, but ultimately fails to Jin. After Jin and his teammates incapacitate the opposing force, D'Vorah brings Kotal Kahn who gets upset when it is revealed to him that Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's Amulet. After Jin defeats Kotal in kombat, Kotal Kahn and his associates are in indebted to Earthrealm to work together to stop Mileena. After D'Vorah's betrayal to Kotal Kahn, where she kills two guards and steals Shinnok's Amulet for Quan Chi, Erron, Reptile and Ermac discovers the bodies and deduce that it was D'Vorah's handiwork. When the Earthrealmers escape their cells, they run into the Outworlders and try to stay silent but quickly get detected by Reptile. Erron has a brief fight with Takeda but gets defeated by him. Erron, Reptile, and Ermac are present with their meeting with Kotal Kahn, informing him of D'Vorah's betrayal and that they believe that she is in league with the Earthrealm and freed the four fighters. Kotal Kahn, angered by her betrayal and the escape of his prisoners, declares war on Earthrealm and orders his men to prepare the armies. Shortly after Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Erron and his associates enter Earthrealm and run into Cassie and her team, who run off into the woods. The team set up an ambush on Kotal's forces and take out a majority of the fighters, however they are soon surrounded by the rest of Kotal's army. When Jacqui informs Kotal of Shinnok's presence, Kotal says that Earthrealm is doomed and decides to kill the Earthrealmers, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to build up Outworld's defenses. Just as the army, including Erron, are about to execute the team, Sub-Zero and his clan attack the forces allowing the Earthrealmers to escape. Erron Black and the rest of the Outworlders' fate is unknown after this, but it is likely that they escaped back into Outworld. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Sand Grenade: Erron Black rolls a sand grenade on the ground which explodes under his opponent. * Caltrops: Erron Black throws out several caltrops that damage his enemy as they step on them. * Money Shot: Erron tosses a coin in the air and fires a bullet at it, ricocheting the bullet towards the opponent. * Sand Slide: Erron Black dives feet first under his opponent, tripping them up into the air. * Sand Gust: Erron Black pulls out a sand grenade and smashes it between his hands, releasing the sand explosion. * Sand Trap: Erron Black grabs his opponent, tackles them to the ground and then fires off several shots from his revolvers into their face. * Stand Off: Erron Black stands his ground and can follow up with various attacks with his revolvers. * Tarkatan Stab: Erron Black unsheathes his Tarkatan blade and slashing his opponent * Unload: Erron takes out his rifle and fires up to five bullets from it. Grab Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Erron_V1.jpg|primary Erron_Black_Outlaw-.jpg|secondary Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Balanced Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes